Where do I go From Here
by LoNeWoLfRuNnInGtOnOwHeRE
Summary: Songfic from another song from Spirit. This time, It's kiba's turn. Check it out oneshot In the title it should it FROM.....


I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR WOLF'S RAIN!!!!!!!!!!This was an idea brought on by bluesub911. Thanks for the Fallen Soldier review. Hope You Like It. So check it out. Believe It!

**Where do I go form Here...**

The sky was screen from the sun with a sheet of pure black. The land was draped in white snow. Now new snow began to fall, and a figure started to come into the distance. It was a white wolf. Battle scared, broken and weak...he running off balance. Falling into the snow every once in a while, he got and he continued to press on, following the voice that called him.

"Kiba, you must find Paradise..."

_All of these miles and where I been  
All of this time that I've wasted  
All of my dreams they're just gone like the wind  
Ya - I've got to face it_

Stopping in the snow covered ice, Kiba lowered his head in pain. His body had taken so much, physically and mental. He softly turned his head towards the direction he had been running from; each paw print had been drenched with blood. The pads on his paws were so raw from all the running, they just spilt open.

Lowering his head again, Kiba questioned himself. 'Was I really the one to find Paradise?'

_There's nowhere to go from here  
Standin' here cold and shaken  
How did I lose my way?  
On this long lonely road that I've taken_

Kiba pressed on, in a slow walk, only to fall heavily in the snow. His body had finally given up. Lying there, Kiba's thoughts and memories began to replay in his head. The first thing that came to him mind with his pack. Only knowing them for a few months, Kiba had felt like he known them for years. He remembered the 'always hungry, and slightly woman crazy' Hige. The ' Loner, ready to pick a fight' Tsume, and the 'runt of the litter, always standing for what he believed' Toboe. Kiba cared about his pack, and truly missed them. The next the thing to come was cheza. Oh, how he remembered her scent of beautiful flowers. How gentle her touch was and how beautiful her face was. She may only have been the Flower Maiden, but Kiba truly loved her. Watching his memories play like movie, he closed his eyes, and felt his spirit slowly give up on life.

_Now that I've come to the end of the line  
Now that I've run out of chances  
Everything I love - has been left behind  
And I don't have the answers_

As Kiba began to drift off into a never wakening sleep, he heard something in the distance that make his eyes shoot open. It was the call of three different wolf howls. They were coming form the direction Kiba was heading. They faded fast, but Kiba heard them clearly. Closing his eyes again and listening closely, Kiba heard the calling once again. Only this time, it echoed throughout the land. Kiba slowly lifted his head when he realized who the howling was coming. Kiba's eyes brightened as he pictured the calls being sent. One of the howls was kinda high pitched and easy to hear. Another was a mixture of a howl and a bark, and the third one was completely mix between a true howl and a fierce growl. Hearing the howls, Kiba's body started pumping adrenaline throughout his veins. Pulling up and onto his feet, Kiba was about to start running again when yet another voice whispered at his ears. It wasn't howling this time, it was singing. Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. The song was the beautiful humming Cheza sung when ever she was happy. For once in Kiba's life, he was truly amazed hearing that song. The thought of ever seeing Cheza again pumped even more adrenaline. In pride, Kiba lifted his head and howled a call at probably could be heard for miles. Not even waiting to see if there was a response, Kiba charged off at a high speed sprint. Kiba smiled to himself as he told himself, ' I'm coming, guys. I'm never going to stop, so don't worry, I'm gonna get there.'

_Where do I go from here?  
Standin' here tired and broken  
How do I find my way?  
On this long lonely road where I'm goin'  
It's gonna be a long lonely road where I'm goin'  
I'm gonna get there _

R+R please!!!!


End file.
